hetalia los 17 elegidos para ganar
by perritolabrador210
Summary: la peor cosa que les pudo pasar a estas 17 naciones es despertar en una mansión de sabe donde sin rastro alguno de civilización con una superficie un poco rara en una época antigua con una niña que los tratara como mascotas...


Hola amigos del fanfiction pues me di cuenta de las buenas nuevas ideas que circulan por mi cabeza y pues se me antojo hacer otro fic….como sabrán este es mi segundo proyecto ahora no lo arruinare con el primer capitulo como el anterior….que recuerdos T_T…..a si como saben soy muy fanática del yaoi en toda su extensión mis fic posiblemente serán románticos…pero hoy será la excepción! El fic que empezaran a leer se tratara de tipo misterio, peleas y blablá claro que pondré yaoi porque no? Aun así después de esta intro me dicen por reviews que pareja quieren que se centre en esta historia desarrollada en un lugar extraño dependiendo de las parejas que me den la historia tal vez cambia a y eso no quita los traidores díganme también quien quiere que lo arruine o quien muera porque si no me aran responder sola y yo no soy muy amable respecto al gore korukoru en fin disfruten esta intro y deciden si la idea se queda (o no) y que personajes quieren que se centren en esta historia

Nota: también me dicen se quieren un personaje de nyotalia se acepta de todo n_n!

Disclamier: hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen ya que cierto japonés fue mas listo que yo XD

Precaución: este fic no es nada corriente contiene cosas que puedan perturbar a personas con criterio distinto y si están son dañadas mándenlas a lavar la ropa XD

Precaución 2: groserías, bombas, armas, cejas gigantes, grifos, gore, shonen, yaoi, muertes, azúcar, sexo…lemon.., bipolaridad, Francia….

U_U_U_U_U_U_U_U_U_U_U_U_U_U_U_U_U_U_U_U_U

El sueño más raro del mundo…

El G8 se encontraba de lo mas normal en la vasta residencia del ingles…si esos días eran para…..

-maldito gordo devuélveme el territorio..!- dijo el pruso siempre jodiendo con eso XD

He?...eet…Oo

-ese territorio es de Rusia desde siempre y si piensas robarlos primero te saco los globos oculares y me los como como si fueran la sopa mas rica del mundo…maldito albino de mierda da?- dijo el ruso con su sonrisa característica callando al albino

Esperen este no es el principio que yo esp….

-¡Hahaha…-en pose heroica parado en la silla-Idiotas yo soy el Hero aquí y no permito ningún villano haahahaha!

-no te comportes como niño y baja de ahí que me tapas la luz ¡baka!- dijo el ingles dándole pequeños golpecitos con la pluma en la cabeza de Alfred

-auch..auch…auch…artie no seas tan malo con américa-dijo poniendo cara de perrito regañado

-QUIEN TE DIO CONCENTIMIENTO PARA QUE ME LLAMARAS DE ESA FORMA?-dijo el ingles con una voz terriblemente temerosa junto con un aura verde detrás de el

-mon amour….-dijo el francés invadiendo el espacio personal del ingles- no vez que alfie quiere metértela por det….

NO! NO! NO! Así no quiero empezar las cosas por favor me dejan termin….

-ve..doitsu…doitsu que es lo que significa lo que dijo Francia-niichan?-dijo el italiano de lo mas inocente

-Italia ahora no..-dijo el alemán con la cara roja de vergüenza

-yo estoy de acuerdo con américa-san- dice el japonés como es la costumbre

-¡DA TU PROPIA OPINION JAPON!- grito el suizo- además..-mas calmado- no esta diciendo nada para que usted este de acuerdo con el

-es muy cierto…mis disculpas….-aprendió el error Japón asta que hoyo los desacuerdos de Hong Kong y Taiwán…- estoy de acuerdo con Taiwán-san…

-¡JAPON!

Rayos déjenme terminar malditas naciones y sus ruidos insoportables debería jalarle de los rulos para que se calle….

-¡maldita rana donde estas tocando!

-haahahaha! Nice fight haahahaha!

-amour….amour…amour….

-Obaka-san….obaka-san

-CHIGIIIIII!

-ve…ve…ve…

-MEJOR SE CALLAN CADA QUIEN HABLARA 8 MINUTOS!

-…..nyaa

-a…eto…yo…..eso

-alguien quiere ser uno con migo kolkol…..

-malditos europeos aru mejor coman dulces aru

-haahahaha pechos pequeños!

-keseseseseseses soy el mejor keseseseseseses

…

…

…

…

Después de varias oras de escuchar ruidos extraños, confesiones de todo tipo, gritos…hasta una aplanadora los representantes se fueron a sus hogares respectivamente sin nada nuevo que agregar esperando el llamado para la nueva sesión que "mejorara" los problemas mundiales.

…

Arthur, Alfred, Francis, Iván y Yao se encontraban en la terraza de la casa del americano consultando problemas propios de ellos acompañados de una taza de te de parte de los europeos y el asiático, mientras el ruso degustaba un tazón de chocolate desecho por eso de que el te no da tanta energía/fuerza para la guerra en invierno… en fin

.bien onni-san tiene problemas con los bancos otra vez y pues lo he consultado con suiza e hecho todo lo que me dice pero mis bancos no reaccionan- hablo el francés con cara de preocupación exagerada

-tal vez será porque tus empleados les gusta la pereza y el dinero en grandes cantidades quien sabe para que-dijo Inglaterra con aires de sabio- bueno tal vez es para comprar vino, ropa de mal gusto y cloroformo para seducir a sus victimas

-que te pasa!-grito saco un pañuelo se hecho en el piso y se puso a morderlo- eres muy cruel e insensible obvio que nosotros lo necesitamos para vivir día con día

-pues si fuera así-dijo el ingles sarcástico- tu no fueras un pervertido y no tuvieras una mini botella de cloroformo en tu bolsillo-dijo sacando el pequeño frasco y mostrándolo por lo alto mientras todos observaban cual seria la reacción del otro aguantándose las risas

El francés le arrebato el frasco y…- maldito ex vándalo!- y de ahí salió corriendo y gritando a todo pulmón que era un exbandalo

-que dijiste maldita rana!

De ese rara escena ya pasados las horas y varias cosas discutidas en la mini reunión las naciones decidieron irse a sus respectivas casas

-bien aru. Dijo el chino estirándose los brazos- creo que ya es hora de irme tengo asuntos familiares que atender la pequeña mei mei me visitara aru-dijo el chino poniendo cara dulzona y con un aura llena de caras de hello kitty

-si tienes razón yo ya estoy cansado da?-dijo el ruso bostezando-pero prefiero buscar un hotel no me gustaría ir a mi casa aun esta es la hora de que belarus se encuentra ahí

-hahahaha! Tienes pequeños problemas no Iván- dijo el americano manteniendo distancia- lo bueno que yo este dia me la pasare jugando video juegos con tony hahahaha!

-no Alfred ahora tienes planes con migo- dijo el ingles tocándole el hombro a lo que el americano se sonroja- si….tenemos que arreglar unos asuntos económicos últimamente te has estado retrasando- y después de eso el americano dio un suspiro

-bien…Iván tomaras el vuelo con migo otra vez aru- dijo refiriéndose al ruso

-claro por que no korukoru

Después de eso el americano y el ingles los acompañaron a puerta principal y al abrir la puerta algo raro paso. primero que estaba haciendo un viento tremendamente fuerte para la época ya que aun era primavera, segundo el chino se puso totalmente pálido y se desmallo todos reaccionaron antes de que su cabeza tocara el piso acto seguido del ruso que este no lo pudieron detener ya que este estaba un poco apartado de los rubios, tercero el ingles se empezó a poner rojo agarro un jarrón y se lo estampo contra la cabeza, tercero el americano iba a gritar cuando se dio cuenta que un sonido ensordecedor paso por sus oídos haciendo que este callera por el dolor que impulsaba este y todo esto porque? ¿Que había sucedido que hiciera que las naciones cayeran una por una sin ningún esfuerzo? ¿que era?¿ que pasaba?¿ porque pasaba ?

Detrás de un árbol se encontraba una pequeña niña con un vestido de la era victoriana con la piel blanca y el cabello lacio y largo…¿pero que sucedía?¿ porque esa niña sonreía? ella que al caso con esas poderosas naciones…..acaso ella fue la culpable?

-….17 y van 4….dijo la pequeña ocultándose en las sombras

Minutos después unos coches negros llegaron a la residencia del americano con varios hombres que cargaron a las naciones dentro de los coches a la vez que la chica se subía a uno

U_U_U_U_U_U_U_U_U_U_U_U_U_U_U_U_U_U_U_U_U_U_U_U_U_U_U_U_U_U_U

Y bien se merece una oportunidad? Les gusto? Ya decidieron que pareja quiere que siga este fic? O caso prefieren que siga a todas a si la idea me vino después de volver a ver una de mis películas favoritas llamada la naranja mecánica pero lo gracioso es que no tiene caso con esta la verdad que la niña fue una idea excelente para mi claro pero les pediré un favor díganme también que nombre les gustaría para la pequeña demonio hehehehe esta les ara sufrir en fin aquí mencione que serian por lo menos 17 personajes así que se los diré aquí

AMERICA

INGLATERRA

FRANCIA

RUSIA

CHINA

ITALIA DEL NORTE

ALEMANIA

JAPON

ESPAÑA

ITALIA DEL SUR

GRECIA O TURKIA (no aceptare al los dos no me gustan los triángulos amorosos por si hay un Japón x Grecia o Japón x Turquía)

DINAMARCA

SUECIA

FINLANDIA

NORUEGA

ISLANDIA

A y solo de estos saldrán las parejas así que ustedes deciden prácticamente ustedes aran este fic con las ideas recaudadas le seguiré a lo menos y tenga 5 opiniones por medio de reviews ok n_n

y…¿Qué paso con Francia?...descúbranlo si les gusto la idea!

Si tienes una queja o declaración de amor/muerte puedes presentarla en el cuadrito azul que dice "review this character" con tus respectivos datos n_n nos vemos!


End file.
